


Assistance

by lemonmangosorbet



Series: Extension Of You [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, I guess we might as well tag it as that, M/M, Porn with some plot, Tentacle Sex, surprise!! it's porn, well the equivalent of hand jobs but with a big tentacle alien??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmangosorbet/pseuds/lemonmangosorbet
Summary: Things change. It’s inevitable. As the days go by and you spend more and more time with someone, things change. Relationships change. Maybe for some, they can’t pinpoint that exact moment in their life where the dynamic in a relationship shifted. However, for Eddie, he knew when things changed between him and his symbiote, Venom.Eddie Brock's first sexual experience with Venom.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the events that took place in the Venom (2018) movie. Enjoy!

Things change. It’s inevitable. As the days go by and you spend more and more time with someone, things change. Relationships change. Maybe for some, they can’t pinpoint that exact moment in their life where the dynamic in a relationship shifted. However, for Eddie, he knew when things changed between him and his symbiote, Venom.

 

They’d been together a week or two, and in that entire time, Eddie hadn’t touched himself. If he was honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he had. The urge wasn’t there. He couldn’t say he was particularly in the mood when he had to share every waking moment with the equivalent of a roommate; a roommate who could also read his thoughts and see his memories.

 

Then one morning, Eddie woke up hard. In his sleepy haze, he didn’t really think about it, and he started to rub himself lazily through the fabric of his boxers. Perhaps if he’d woken to the sound of Venom’s voice in his head, as he had other mornings, he might have remembered he wasn’t alone.

 

While one hand continued to rub his cock, he wiped the sleep from his eyes with the other. His mind a bit clearer, he reached over to the nightstand and searched the drawer for the bottle of lube. Boxers off and a dollop of lube in his hand, Eddie continued, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking, slowly at first.

 

It was a few moments later, when his mind began to wander onto the things he found arousing, that he remembered.

 

_‘Shit. Venom.’_

 

Eddie’s hand slowed almost to a halt, and the hot sensation that had been building in the pit of his stomach died down. But nothing; no word from Venom. Eddie knew that Venom didn’t understand or know about all human behaviour, but they shared his memories. Surely he’d seen Eddie do this before? He’d probably also seen Eddie’s previous sexual encounters. Perhaps Venom understood that this was something private and that’s why he hadn’t interrupted.

 

With that thought, Eddie resumed, quickening his pace. His thoughts turned to previous lovers and the things he enjoyed when making love, fuelling him until he reached his climax. Even then, as he came and let out a low moan, nothing. Venom was unusually quiet.

 

Eddie carried on with his day; he showered and got ready, and the first he heard from Venom was when he asked him what he wanted for breakfast. And that was that. The rest of the day proceeded as normal, well as normal as your day can be when you’re an alien’s host, and Venom didn’t ask about it or mention what Eddie had done in the morning.

 

Days went past and the topic remained unspoken. That was until one morning; and that was the moment when things changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Eddie.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Eddie stirred from his sleep at the sound of Venom calling him. He could barely open his eyes; he was ready to fall back asleep at any moment. It still seemed dark and he was unsure why Venom would wake him so early.

 

“Eddie.”

 

“What?! What do you want?”

 

He turned under his blankets, now getting mildly annoyed by Venom’s persistence. That’s when Eddie noticed; he had woken up hard again.

 

“Eddie.” after a pause he continued, “I can feel it too.”

 

Eddie was not the type to get embarrassed, but he’d been caught off guard. His mind was still fuzzy from sleep and it was a strange thing for Venom to bring up when he’d never mentioned it before.

 

“W-What do you mean? You can feel it? Feel what?”

 

“Your hunger Eddie. I can feel your hunger.”

 

“No- uh, I’m not _hungry_.” Eddie sat up in bed, running his hand through his messy hair. He could sort of understand what Venom meant; he could feel Eddie’s _desire_ , and he interpreted it as a type of hunger. He tried to explain,

 

“I guess, hungry isn’t the word?”

 

“What is it then?”

 

“Uh…. Horny?”

 

Eddie couldn’t believe it; he hoped he wasn’t going to have to explain ‘the birds and the bees’ to Venom.

 

Black tendrils began to appear around Eddie, and they pushed the blankets off him until he was sat on an empty bed in nothing but his boxer shorts.

 

“We’ll help you Eddie.” the inky coils brushed over Eddie’s thighs and he gasped, and Venom carried on, “We’ll help make this feeling go away.”

 

Before Eddie could protest, Venom’s tendrils crept over his boxers and rubbed at his cock, most likely trying to copy the way Eddie had touched himself.

 

“A-ah.” Eddie gasped again, this time more audible. He couldn’t deny that it felt good; Venom’s touch was not too hard and not too soft, enough to make Eddie want more.

 

“Do you like that Eddie?”

 

_‘Fuck.’_

 

He didn’t need to say anything, did he? Venom knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

_‘Am I....really going to do this?’_

 

Eddie watched as Venom followed the shape of his cock; it strained against the fabric of his boxers. He debated with himself if he was going to let this happen. He supposed that he and Venom did share a lot of intimate situations; Venom was there every time he showered or needed to use the bathroom. He could see through Eddie’s memories the times he’d had sex; and in the future, Venom would be present with Eddie if he did meet someone new. In a sense, Eddie and Venom were one, so maybe this wasn’t a bad idea? Eddie could hardly believe he was trying to justify this to himself, but he had.

 

Of course, Eddie didn’t need to say anything; Venom knew he’d been given the green light to continue. His tendrils slipped under the waistband of the boxers, and soon the item of clothing was on the floor with the sheets. Eddie groaned with relief as his cock was freed, and he watched, waiting for Venom to make his next move.

 

Venom cautiously wrapped around Eddie’s cock, and the end of his tendril teased the head, where precome had collected. Eddie chewed the inside of his bottom lip in a bid to stop himself from emitting any more sounds.

 

His eyes were fixated on the sight before him; Venom was _everywhere_. That was the only way he could think to describe it. Parts of Venom were still wrapped around his thighs, and they maneuvered his legs so they were spread wider on the bed, exposing more of him. He could feel the pressure as they held his legs in place, and the teasing touches on the skin of his inner thighs.

 

Venom held Eddie’s cock firmly and stroked slowly; too slowly. Eddie bit his lip harder, trying to stop himself from calling out. He also tried to keep his mind clear; even if he didn’t groan out asking for Venom to increase his pace, if he just thought it, Venom would know too. But it was so difficult _not_ to think about what he wanted, especially now that desire was clouding his judgement.

 

Venom continued with his exploration; Eddie could feel his balls being caressed, and when that didn’t elicit a sound from him, Venom went further. Strong arms wrapped around Eddie and Venom formed hands which stroked his stomach and worked their way up to his pecs. Despite the considerable size of his hands, Venom’s touches were very precise. He stroked Eddie’s nipples and teased them, and that’s when it got too much.

 

“A-ah! Fuck!”

 

Eddie was losing it; his body and mind were overwhelmed with multiple sensations happening at once. It hadn’t been long since they started, but Eddie could already feel himself growing close to his climax.

 

Something wasn’t quite right though. All this stimulation, but Eddie wasn’t really doing it to himself, and yet he felt quite alone. He wasn’t sure if it would make a difference, but it was worth a try.

 

“I wanna see you.” Eddie called out, sounding a bit more desperate than he had intended. And there was Venom; his glossy white eyes, those teeth, that smile. Eddie didn’t find it off-putting in the slightest.

 

_‘Fuck it.’_

 

“Kiss me.” he demanded, and Venom did as he was instructed.

 

This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but the memory of their last kiss was hazy. Eddie had been sleep-deprived and in a frantic situation where he thought he was about to lose his life. Between his relief at being saved and excitement at seeing Venom again, the kiss was a blur that ended as abruptly as it had started.

 

But now he could savour it. Venom’s lips felt warm against his own, and Eddie moved his mouth against him, parting his lips as an invitation. Venom obliged again, and part of his tongue was in Eddie’s mouth moving against his own. He couldn’t hold back, he moaned into the kiss. His hands, which had been digging into the mattress beneath him, were now on either side of Venom’s face.

 

“Eddie.” Venom’s deep voice reverberated in Eddie’s head, and hearing his name being said like that, in this situation, did something to him.

 

Eddie lifted his hips off the bed, thrusting into the part of Venom that held his cock.

 

Eddie parted from their kiss and gasped,

 

“Fuck- I’m coming.”

 

Venom’s tongue was in Eddie’s mouth again, kissing deeper than before, making the back of his head press into the pillow. He didn’t find it overwhelming, if anything, it’s what pushed him over the edge. His eyes closed tight and he made muffled, desperate noises into Venom’s mouth. His legs tensed, but Venom just held them tighter in place on the bed.

 

Eddie felt the sensation of hot come across his stomach, and Venom continued to stroke his cock, taking everything from him. He carried on until Eddie started to shift with mild discomfort from the overstimulation.

 

“Hey, that’s enough.” he spoke softly.

 

Venom’s tendrils shrunk away and Eddie watched as they disappeared. But strong arms remained wrapped around him and Eddie could feel Venom’s eyes still on him. As the post-climax bliss began to wear off, he began to feel awkward, like Venom was scrutinising him.

 

“Was that nice, Eddie?”

 

Eddie didn’t respond; if Venom could really feel everything he felt, then he already knew the answer. Eddie sat up again, the sticky mess on his stomach beginning to feel uncomfortable, and Venom’s arms shrunk away until all that was left was his head, floating there next to Eddie.

 

“Come on. I need to get cleaned up.”

 

Venom displayed one of his big toothy smiles, and then he was gone from Eddie’s sight. His presence remained as he asked,

 

“What’s for breakfast today?”

 

Eddie sighed, smiling to himself; food was never far from Venom’s thoughts.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

As Eddie proceeded to the bathroom to shower, he considered the experience Venom and he had just shared.

 

_‘Is this how it’s going to be from now on?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned.... There will be more. I want to explore Eddie & Venom's relationship so much more via porn with Feelings™ :3c
> 
> I [tumbl](https://lemonmangosorbet.tumblr.com/) and I [tweet](https://twitter.com/lemonmangoes), please feel free to follow me
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! ❤️


End file.
